Lichthaus System
Lichthaus System Union System - Upward Sector - former Xunx Expanse 6 Planets - Lichthaus Star *Type K7 IV Orange Subgiant *Radius 1.80 x 106 km (2.59 x sol) *Mass 2.21 x 1030 kg (1.11 x sol) *Temperature 3800 K *Luminosity 3.42 x 1027 W (8.94 x sol) *Wurgus - Surveyed : Stable All planets are utilized and claimed by Union Colonists and the System has seen the first United Earth Settlers during the Second Exodus. Planets ---- Ofen *Type Rock Planet *Orbital Radius 2.31 x 107 km (0.15 AU) *Period 9.99 x 102 hours (0.11 earth years) *Gravity 15.01 m/s2 (1.53 x earth) Trocken *Type Rock Planet *Orbital Radius 3.02 x 107 km (0.20 AU) *Period 1.45 x 103 hours (0.17 earth years) *Physics Large iron/silicate *Gravity 15.89 m/s2 (1.63 x earth) *Hydrosphere 0 % water, 16 % ice *Atmosphere Standard corrosive Holstein *Planet type Gardenword *Thin atmosphere (N2, O2 - breathable) *Distance from primary star 1.4E+008 KM 0.939 AU *Mass 3.7E+024Kg 0.616 Earth masses * *Surface gravity 828.5 cm/sec2 0.84 Earth gees *Surface pressure 384 millibars 0.379 Earth atmospheres *Surface temperature 13.7° Celcius *56.7° Fahrenheit -0.3° C Earth temperature *-0.5° F Earth temperature *Normal temperature range Night Day *5.5° C *41.9° F - 21.5° C *70.6° F *Min Max *-20.5° C *-4.9° F - 46.2° C *115.1° F * *Equatorial radius 5443.8 Km 0.85 Earth radii *Density 5.45 grams/cc 0.99 Earth densities *Eccentricity of orbit 0.016 *Escape Velocity 9.5 Km/sec *Molecular weight retained 9.8 and above N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O, Ne, N2, CO... Nitrogen 55.4% 213 mb (ipp: 178) *Oxygen 44.1% 169 mb (ipp: 142) *Argon 0.5% 2 mb (ipp: 2) * *Axial tilt 15° *Planetary albedo 0.27 *Exospheric Temperature 1445.12° K +172.12° C Earth temperature *Length of year 332.12 Earth days 447.10 Local days *Length of day 17.83 hours *Boiling point of water 75.2° Celcius *167.4° Fahrenheit *Hydrosphere percentage 60.0 *Cloud cover percentage 41.3 *Ice cover percentage 2.1 Kleine Kugel *Type Rock Planet *Orbital Radius 1.21 x 108 km (0.81 AU) *Period 1.16 x 104 hours (1.33 earth years) *Gravity 6.62 m/s2 (0.68 x earth) Rubezahl *Planet type Sub-Jovian *Distance from primary star 2.9E+008 KM 1.959 AU *Mass 5.6E+025Kg 9.452 Earth masses *4.906 Earth masses dust *4.546 Earth masses gas * Equatorial radius 21574.8 Km 3.4 Earth radii *Density 1.34 grams/cc 0.24 Earth densities *Eccentricity of orbit 0.021 *Escape Velocity 18.7 Km/sec *Molecular weight retained 0.6 and above H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O... *Axial tilt 30° *Planetary albedo 0.51 *Exospheric Temperature 331.59° K -941.41° C Earth temperature *Length of year 1001.75 Earth days 1673.85 Local days *2.74 Earth years *Length of day 14.36 hours Riese *Planet type Jovian *Distance from primary star 7.5E+008 KM 5.035 AU *Mass 4.6E+027Kg 777.432 Earth masses *59.835 Earth masses dust *717.597 Earth masses gas *Equatorial radius 84465.9 Km 13 Earth radii *Density 1.84 grams/cc 0.33 Earth densities *Eccentricity of orbit 0.061 *Escape Velocity 85.7 Km/sec *Molecular weight retained 0.0 and above H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O... *Axial tilt 34° *Planetary albedo 0.52 *Exospheric Temperature 50.21° K -1222.79° C Earth temperature *Length of year 4121.88 Earth days 15955.36 Local days *11.28 Earth years *Length of day 6.20 hours Category:Solar Systems Category:Second Exodus